


烈酒

by tachibana_ks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks
Summary: 青狮线后日谈背景，希尔凡/菲力克斯（左右固定）





	烈酒

**Author's Note:**

> 青狮线后日谈背景，希尔凡/菲力克斯（左右固定）

1

“......唔。”

菲力克斯感受到疼痛攀上自己的后脑勺，手臂和腰背的酸胀让他几乎没有力道拨开散乱在眼前的长发。随着神志渐渐苏醒，他的感官开始恢复，又疼又乏力的身体仿佛负着重甲，笨重不堪。

“早安，菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯半撑起身子，蹙眉撇了一眼望着他轻笑的希尔凡，顺着他那张傻笑的脸往下，看到了希尔凡脖子上散落的深浅不一的咬痕。

“.......你这？”

菲力克斯发现自己声音有些低哑，他起身扯开被子，随意地看向自己的身体——胸口到处都是吻痕，腰侧则是深深的抓印......菲力克斯有点恼火地脸红了起来，股间一阵异样让他回过神，有什么东西顺着大腿流了出来。

“？！希尔凡你个混蛋！你......！”

菲力克斯抄起枕头砸向希尔凡——

“哇啊菲力克斯等等等等，一大早的怎么了？”

“你昨晚！啧。”

菲力克斯低头示意，希尔凡似笑非笑地扫视自己昨晚留在菲力克斯身上情欲的残痕，缓缓靠在菲力克斯肩旁，与他耳语道。

“昨晚的菲力克斯真热情啊，好色好可爱。“

说完轻啄了一下菲力克斯的脸颊，凑到他面前看他的反应。

“......！什！你在说什么鬼话......”

菲力克斯刚准备挥拳头边揍边骂希尔凡，突然回想起了什么似的，僵硬着停住了挥出去的手。

_昨晚......我喝了酒......然后......_

菲力克斯生气的脸瞬间变得又羞又怒，浅浅的潮红色爬过他白皙的脸颊，染透了他的双耳。他呆滞地举着拳头，任由希尔凡笑着捋过他眉前的碎发，环上他的腰，放下他悬在半空的手臂。

“怎么了，想起来了？”

“……哼。”

2

自律是菲力克斯的强项，不论是每日去训练场舞剑，还是研习自己不擅长的指挥能力，亦或是藏掖内心深处的感情——

但当他看到在与希尔凡一同带兵解决完边境地区的叛乱军后，庆功宴上被小镇里姑娘们包围的某只蠢狗之时，他不屑地转过身吃着肉与部下们大口喝酒，一反他平时冷酷的姿态。

_哼，明明平时总粘着我喝酒，也好，不用听他大谈战场上自己如何英勇的废话。_

此时的希尔凡只想离开姑娘们热情的包围，他自己也搞不懂为何只因在战场上救了几个平民的孩子就被这样盛情款待，让他有些哭笑不得。

_可恶，要是被菲力克斯看到他会不会生气啊。_

希尔凡挠着头偷偷地看菲力克斯的方向，发现菲力克斯似乎没有注意到他这边的情况，被部下们围着喝酒，时不时还露出浅浅的笑。盯着看了许久，希尔凡迎上了菲力克斯的视线，偷看被发现的他只好挂上蠢笑挥挥手。

_咦，怎么回事，原来这家伙那么受部下欢迎的吗？不过居然能看到他笑着喝酒，应该不用担心了吧。_

于是希尔凡转回身子心安理得地吃着源源不断推到他面前的佳肴，在姑娘们的赞美声中哼着小曲喝酒，丝毫没有注意到背后刺眼且不快的视线。

3

酒会结束已是深夜，希尔凡从靠在酒馆门外的臭男人们中捞出了菲力克斯，时刻保持警惕的剑士被酒精麻痹得直不起身，但是感受到有人靠近并抱着他的腰时，还是本能地用充满戒备的双眼怒视过去。

“喂，菲——克斯？你还——吗？想吐——？能——走——？”

耳边传来断断续续熟悉的声音，他费力地看着希尔凡，企图推开环在他身后的手，却使不出劲也无法让自己保持平衡。

_白痴，别这个时候才跑来关心我。_

希尔凡几乎是扛着菲力克斯回到旅舍，他帮菲力克斯脱下鞋，揭开身上的护甲，卸掉佩剑，小心地让菲力克斯躺在床上。他倒了杯水放在床边，为对方解开衣服的纽扣，这才凝神看向他那迷糊却硬要逞强的爱人。

“菲力克斯。”他柔声道“难受吗？喝点水吧。”

“滚......”

菲力克斯咬牙吐出的字眼一点也不惹人怜爱，但是在酒精的作用下他眼皮昏昏沉沉，斜着的眸子冷冽却迷惘而美丽，他双唇轻颤，随着鼻息的喘气忽上忽下，口中吐出淡淡的酒味，散乱的头发顺着脖子划过脸颊，平日雪白的后颈都布上了层层嫣红。

希尔凡有点看得入迷。

“菲力克斯...”

他低呼爱人的名字，俯身点吻了对方的唇。

“唔......”

菲力克斯拧着眉扭过脸，希尔凡猛然意识到对方的不适，他轻拍菲力克斯的背，半推半就地喂了菲力克斯半杯水。

“你要躺一会吗？还是我扶你去洗个澡？”

“......滚。”

又是同样任性的字眼，希尔凡无可奈何地摇了摇头。

“那我去洗个澡，很快回来，好吗？”

“……”

扭过头蹙眉紧闭双眼的人一言不发，希尔凡只好叹着气边走边脱衣服，准备干净的换洗衣物。

_到底是为什么发脾气啊。_

希尔凡一边洗头发，一边抓着脑袋拼命思考自己哪里惹到菲力克斯了。冲净了身上的泡沫后，希尔凡随手抓了块毛巾裹住自己，推开房间的门准备再关心一下菲力克斯的状况——

“哇啊啊啊？怎么回事？！菲力克斯！喂喂喂！”

只见床上的人，一丝不挂，赤身仰面躺着，正企图扯开自己的发圈。希尔凡望着地上和床上散落的衣服，健步走向床边，打算为菲力克斯盖上毯子。

“白痴......”

菲力克斯侧仰着头，扯下了发圈，他柔软的发丝霎时散开，遮住了他透红的耳垂，好似暗夜的流光，洒在他的肩颈，是摄人心魄的妩媚。

“扶我去洗澡。”

希尔凡一时没回过神，闷哼着应了一句，一手扶住菲力克斯的腰，低着身子将菲力克斯的手臂环在自己肩侧，让对方倚在自己身上往前走。

_该死，喝醉的人，身体会变得那么柔软吗？_

4

希尔凡对于这个现状有些迷惑——他和菲力克斯一起躺在浴缸里，菲力克斯靠在他的胸前，醉醺醺地喘气，左手圈着自己的长发玩耍，右手与他的交缠在一起，十指相扣。

几分钟前

“菲力克斯，洗完澡就睡吧，你看起来醉得很厉害。”

“......不。”菲力克斯喃喃道。

“什么？你说什么了吗？”

“闭嘴，我......我要泡澡。”

菲力克斯的醉意过于浓厚，搅乱了他的意识，舌头似乎都不受控制，嘟囔着讲话。

“哎，好吧好吧，那你泡清醒了就出来睡觉哦。”

希尔凡觉得自己像在哄一只想要撒娇，却朝着自己不停呲嘴的猫咪，他小心翼翼地将菲力克斯抱进浴缸里，放了几块毛巾在一旁，起身准备离开。

“......唔。”希尔凡有些惊讶地看着菲力克斯抓住自己的手，“你......你不…一起泡吗？”

菲力克斯说完便扭过头，他轻咬下唇，有些不安地抿着嘴，脸上的红晕不知是羞赧还是酒精的影响，他将视线挪向另一边，在沉默中眨眼等待回复。

“哦...…好…好啊。”

希尔凡吞了一下喉咙，两眼直直地望着菲力克斯，不知不觉迈开腿踏入了浴缸内。

“喂...喂！”希尔凡回过神听见菲力克斯有气无力的声音，“你...今天…唔，不做吗？”

“嗯？什么？”希尔凡怀疑自己听错了。

“唔！所以说......”菲力克斯有些艰难地向右侧转身，怒目斜视希尔凡，有些气恼的声音越来越低，“不做吗？”

“诶？菲...菲力克斯你还好吗？”希尔凡直起上身，左手支撑菲力克斯的肩，松开互相缠绕的右手，轻抚爱人的脸，“今天就不了...吧，你需要休息。”

“但是......”

菲力克斯低沉的声音沙哑中透着柔软，他缓缓将脸往希尔凡的手掌中蹭了蹭，嘴唇不知有意无意地擦过希尔凡的掌心，稍稍抬头，半垂眼帘，细长的睫毛沾湿了雾气徐徐颤动，他望向希尔凡，仿佛望向的是对方眼眸中深藏的欲望，他微张的唇瓣一边舔舐一边含住了希尔凡的食指——

“但是我想做。”

希尔凡仿佛听见自己内心名为理智的无形之物碎散瓦解的声音，他收紧了自己环在菲力克斯肩膀的手，顺手伸进嘴里的拇指与食指按压菲力克斯的舌头，他缓缓揉动手指，菲力克斯配合地吮吸他的指尖，不自觉地将软糯粉嫩的舌头往外送。希尔凡抽出手指，猛地吻下去，他张嘴直接将自己的舌头送入，仿佛要舔咬菲力克斯每一寸唇齿，仿佛要抽空对方口腔中所有的呼吸。

菲力克斯靠在希尔凡身上的手臂只轻轻挣扎了那么几秒，希尔凡立刻用右手压住菲力克斯的后脑勺，不愿让他逃离自己身旁一丝一毫，这个吻绵长而激烈，希尔凡贪婪地搅弄菲力克斯沾着酒味、企图躲开缠绕的嫩舌，“......啊...唔......嗯！”伴随着菲力克斯的闷喘，他的嘴角缓缓淌出银丝。感受到菲力克斯有些喘不过气，希尔凡依依不舍地与爱人分开双唇，俯视被他吻得迷离的菲力克斯。

“唔？！”

希尔凡还在回味方才甜腻的吻，突然感受到下体被一只纤长的手顺着头抚摸至根部。

“菲，菲力克斯？”

希尔凡唤着爱人的名字，喉间滚出低沉的欲望。

菲力克斯一边轻捏希尔凡粗大的分身，仿佛挑逗般向后挪了一寸身体，将希尔凡的分身贴在自己臀瓣上。

“哈...”希尔凡被揉捏得燥热难安，“菲力克斯，你那么想要吗？”

希尔凡望着菲力克斯的背，看不清菲力克斯的表情，他前倾身体咬住菲力克斯通红的耳朵，轻舔耳背，吮咬耳垂。

“啊...”感受到耳边的酥麻，菲力克斯僵直了背。

希尔凡的左手趁势攀上菲力克斯的胸口，捏按对方早已饱满挺立的乳首。

“啊！嗯......！”

此时的菲力克斯格外敏感，他另一只手扶住浴缸边缘，想逃离希尔凡的爱抚，但希尔凡用右手按住了他的腹部，将彼此的身体更近的贴合。顺着腹部，希尔凡的手指也滑向了菲力克斯涨热的分身，他坏心眼地只套弄前端，“啊...你...”菲力克斯忍不住扭腰想被抚摸到更多。

“想要吗？”希尔凡吻着菲力克斯的耳廓低语。

“......”一言不发。

“想要就自己扩张后面吧。”希尔凡咬住菲力克斯的耳垂，轻轻扯弄。

希尔凡从没想过能看到这般美丽的景象——菲力克斯松开抚弄希尔凡下体的手，稍直起身，跪坐在浴缸里，从身后将自己的手指按入后穴，一根，“嗯！”菲力克斯有些笨拙地将手指送入，两根，“...唔...”

希尔凡握住菲力克斯的下体套弄起来，“做得好，亲爱的，加油。”他一边若即若离地捏弄菲力克斯的分身，一边在耳边碎语。

“嗯？！啊……！”菲力克斯在试图放入第三根手指时忽然僵住了手里的动作。

“怎么了？”希尔凡向右掰过菲力克斯的上肢，侧身看他。

“热......”菲力克斯好看的眉毛拧在一块，涨红的脸上挂满了情欲，他略张唇瓣又羞赧地合上，吐出若有若无的低语，“......热水，进去了。”

_哇啊，怎么回事，这是在邀请我吧？是吧？_

5

希尔凡看着身下的菲力克斯，他承认，自己内心的兽欲将想要温柔对待菲力克斯的想法狠狠的踩到了脚下——就当是错误解读也罢，他不等菲力克斯自己扩张完，便试探性地将性器缓缓挤入菲力克斯的后庭，出乎意料的顺畅，难道是因为热水的关系。

“嗯！啊...菲力克斯，不要突然那么紧，我不想弄疼你。”

尽管嘴上这样说着，希尔凡却没有停止继续进入的动作，他松开搭着菲力克斯的双手，抓住对方的腰。

“菲力克斯，小心啦，扶着浴缸边缘。”

话音刚落，希尔凡猛地半跪着起身，用力地挺入菲力克斯的后庭。

“啊！唔...咳，咳......”

没能及时支撑起自己身体的菲力克斯，半个胳膊栽进了浴缸里，被热水呛得直咳嗽。希尔凡抱着菲力克斯的腰，扶他起身，又一把将他推至浴缸的出水口处。看着菲力克斯迷迷糊糊地攀住浴缸边缘，一边咳嗽一边压不住低沉的呻吟。希尔凡紧捏菲力克斯的腰侧，开始了律动。

“啊......等...嗯！啊...”

他缓慢地退出，又重重地撞入，抽插之际，热水顺着缝隙与希尔凡的分身一同送入，他感受到冲撞时微弱的阻力，淫靡的交合声如同挤捏海绵时怪异的摩擦声，伴着菲力克斯的阵阵呻吟格外动听。

“......嗯，啊！热...热水......不...啊！啊！好...奇怪......嗯！啊......”

希尔凡感受到每次狠狠的进入都会引来菲力克斯后面的内壁一阵紧绷，菲力克斯不自主的扭腰不知是想要逃离这快感，亦或是迎合希尔凡的抽插。

突然，菲力克斯抓住浴缸的手猛得用力，一波快感的电流随着他僵直的背蜿蜒爬至他的全身，他不由得抬起头，再也无法咬唇压抑自己的喘息。

“唔！啊......啊！不...啊...那里不要...不...啊！啊！嗯......！”

“明白明白，这里最舒服了是吧。”

希尔凡狠狠地扣着菲力克斯的腰，才没多久就能看见菲力克斯雪白的腰际留下了深粉色的捏痕，他不停刺激菲力克斯最敏感的地方，望着身下人遭受不住持续的快感想要挣扎却无力逃脱的样子，他心中一紧，加快了速度。

“唔......唔！啊！啊！不......嗯...不行！啊！要去......了，嗯......！”

“唔！太紧了，菲力克斯，好棒，我也快去了。”

“嗯...我想......啊！一起...去......唔！啊...”

“遵命。”

希尔凡松开手，俯下身体贴着菲力克斯的后背，一只手紧紧抱住菲力克斯的前胸，另一只套弄菲力克斯的分身，他感受到对方身体一颤，忍不住吻了吻菲力克斯的后颈。

希尔凡半抽出来，再一口气深入，完全没入自己的性器，手中的速度也逐渐加快。

“啊！嗯......！啊啊啊......！”

无法忍受两边同时进行的强烈刺激，菲力克斯颤抖着仰起头，眼泪不受控制地滑落，伴随他嘴边诱人的银丝，滴落在浴缸里。希尔凡感受到手中迸发的液体，他也无法按耐自己的快感，用力吮吻菲力克斯的后颈，随着最后一记猛撞，释放在了菲力克斯体内。

“唔...！啊……哈…”希尔凡掰过菲力克斯无力的脑袋，落下一吻，“爽得你都哭了吗，菲力克斯？”

菲力克斯眼神迷离，恍惚地任由希尔凡吻住他，希尔凡缓缓退出他的身体，扶着他一同跪坐在浴缸里，将菲力克斯带向自己的怀抱。

“不...不要……“

“什么不要？难道不是你邀请我的吗？”

“不要…出去。”

“？！”希尔凡怀疑自己听错了。

“我不想…像……刚才那样……”菲力克斯断断续续道，“我要…看你的脸……”

希尔凡惊讶得差点回不过神，他瞬间感受到血液冲上大脑，他涨红了脸，当然，下体也跟着涨了起来。

_怎么回事？！喝醉的菲力克斯那么直白的吗！_

6

希尔凡觉得自己一定在做梦，眼下的情况超出了他理解的范围，导致他神志也变得恍惚——菲力克斯正跪坐在浴缸里，舔弄希尔凡的分身。

数分钟前的菲力克斯不满意方才的交合，看着发呆的希尔凡，拧着眉问他是否有异议。他哪会有异议，菲力克斯向自己索求这等好事可是从来没碰到过啊。没等他反应过来，菲力克斯转身一把将他的上身推至浴缸外，“坐好。”菲力克斯命令道。

在希尔凡还没反应过来对方要干什么时，只见菲力克斯撩起额前的头发拨向耳后，朝着自己的下体俯身，随即将它含入嘴中。

“？！”

这个场景触及到了希尔凡认知的盲区，菲力克斯居然会做这种事？啊，感谢今晚的酒会，感谢女神大人，让这个梦持续得更久一些吧。

希尔凡紧盯菲力克斯的动作看，菲力克斯有些生硬地用舌头舔舐性器的前端，缓缓顺着舔到根部，酥麻的感觉似是挑逗，引得希尔凡体内难以压抑的欲火徐徐跳动。菲力克斯又顺着根部一路向上吻，舌尖停在前端轻巧地打了个转，张开他润红的双唇含入口中。

“哈……！菲…菲力克斯……”希尔凡忍不住低喘，声音粗哑且饥渴，他伸手抓住菲力克斯的后脑，将手指穿入对方的秀发中。

“唔...哈……唔…”

菲力克斯吞吐的动作很慢，他不熟练地一边吮吸一边换气，小心地用舌头在口腔中划出弧线，却无法避免偶尔轻咬上去，他喉咙间发出阵阵呜咽，让希尔凡分不清到底是谁在享受这个过程。

“哈……菲力克斯…真…真是绝景啊……哈…”

望着持续了一段时间却还没加快速度的菲力克斯，希尔凡有些难以忍受如此缓慢的过程，他忍不住动起腰，往菲力克斯的嘴里送，菲力克斯的牙轻轻磕到了他胀痛的下体，对他来说无疑是一种刺激，他再也无法保持理智，双手抓住菲力克斯的头往自己股间摁下。

“唔！嗯……！唔……！”

希尔凡的性器突然捅入喉间的异样感，让菲力克斯毫无准备，眼泪忍不住倾泻而下，他无法逃脱脑后的桎梏，挣扎着用舌头抵住希尔凡的入侵。然而这一动作丝毫阻挡不了猛烈的顶入，反而愈发刺激到希尔凡，手指紧紧缠绕菲力克斯的长发不让他逃离。

“啊…可恶……好爽…菲力克斯！啊！哈……”

“唔……唔…！”

希尔凡闭紧双眼感受着自己的分身被菲力克斯柔软的唇齿包围，爱人那不知何处安放的舌头搭在他的前端随着抽动进出，菲力克斯弯着眉呜咽，眼泪不受控制地滑过透红的脸颊，一副无助却惹人怜爱的样子。

“啊…糟……菲力克斯，我要去了……嗯！”

希尔凡感受到自己腹部逐渐上升的快感，他赶紧从菲力克斯口中退出，“唔……！”高潮在他拔至一半时向他袭来，他下体一阵颤动，射了出来。

当他完全退出去时，射精仍未停止，剩余的白色浊液溅到了菲力克斯的脸上，混杂着汗水与泪水滚落在浴缸里。

“啊！该死！菲力克斯，对不起！你快吐出来。”

希尔凡手忙脚乱地抹走菲力克斯脸上挂着的精液，正准备掰开菲力克斯的嘴让他吐出剩下的——菲力克斯微微仰头，脸上的红潮未褪，眼眶中仍噙着泪，眼神闪烁望着希尔凡——翻动喉咙吞咽了一记。

“？！什…？！等等等等，不是吧……”

希尔凡掰开菲力克斯的嫩唇，流出了白色的液体，但是所剩无几，菲力克斯竟全都喝下去了，希尔凡感到内心被揪了一下。

“真的假的啊……菲力克斯，你要撩拨我到什么时候啊！”

7

希尔凡还在回味方才的余韵，他喘着粗气，顺着浴缸滑入水中，抱住菲力克斯的腰，轻啄他的额头。

“刚才做得很好哦~菲力克斯，要不要给你奖励呢~哈哈哈，开玩笑。”希尔凡嬉皮笑脸道。

“嗯…...”菲力克斯发出单音节的鼻息，这蚊蝇般的细微回应竟如此动听。

菲力克斯翻动他宝石般摄人心魄的眼眸，清澈中深藏渴求，他细密的睫毛被暧昧的水蒸气洇湿，扑朔着溢出情欲。他双手轻柔地贴住希尔凡的腹部，修长的手指顺着肌肉的纹理一路向上攀，若即若离的触碰让希尔凡体内的欲望跟随着菲力克斯的指尖缓缓上升，菲力克斯手掌紧贴希尔凡的胸口，双手交错沿着锁骨抚摸至希尔凡的喉结，稍加停顿。

“给我。”

啊，是平日认真而死板的菲力克斯的语调，但此时却让听者感觉这是全世界最甜蜜的情话。

“该死……菲力克斯……”

希尔凡发出野兽般低沉的呼吸声，他隐忍地皱眉苦笑，有些粗暴地捧起菲力克斯的头，啃咬着吻对方的唇瓣，贪婪地渴望菲力克斯的气息，菲力克斯将双手揉至希尔凡的颈后，手指插入发丝之间，抓着希尔凡的脑袋，顺从地回应这个吻。

希尔凡满意地舔了舔菲力克斯的嘴唇，随即挂上一如既往的坏笑，用鼻子蹭了蹭对方的，“啊，没问题，你的要求我都满足。”

“啊，啊……嗯！啊……啊……啊啊……太…太快了……嗯！唔嗯…嗯……啊！”

希尔凡一把将菲力克斯推至浴缸边，抱着菲力克斯的腰大幅度地抽送，每一次送入都引得浴缸里的水剧烈搅动，如同一阵阵小型波浪拍出浴缸落到地面，然而水声再过激烈也盖不住两具湿漉漉的肉体交织碰撞的声音。

“笨……啊！啊……不…啊……啊…嗯！都说…了……嗯！太……快……啊…唔……唔！”

希尔凡沉默地看着身下的菲力克斯，下体直挺挺地涨起，随着冲撞，菲力克斯的分身贴到希尔凡的肚子，他不自觉地弓背扭腰，时不时借着力被希尔凡蹭到的摩擦让他舒服却又难耐。他的双手半捏半抓希尔凡的背，每一次深入都使他指尖用力，在希尔凡宽厚的背部划出欲望的红痕。

菲力克斯胸前饱满的乳首颤抖着挺立，红红的乳尖跟随激烈的喘息轻微抖动，似乎在邀请他人的采摘。希尔凡揽过菲力克斯的腰，低头伸出舌头顺着乳晕划了个粘腻的弧度，用湿热的舌头包裹住整个乳头，深吻后吮吸。

“啊……！唔……唔啊啊……！哈……”

菲力克斯被这一动作激得浑身颤动不已，他弓起背，沉重的脑袋甩到希尔凡的耳边，被快感冲昏的泪水随着汗水一同飞甩，他双手顺着希尔凡的背抓向肩膀，发出哽咽般的粗喘。

“哈…嗯！菲力克斯，你能耐可真好。”

希尔凡含糊不清地说着，撇了一眼菲力克斯已经渗出一层蜜液的分身，继续啃咬爱人的乳首，菲力克斯的胸口不停起伏，他忍不住贴着一边嗅一边蹭，听着菲力克斯快节奏的心跳，希尔凡觉得自己怀中的人是如此真切。

“闭……嘴…啊！啊……！”

菲力克斯正跌入情欲的漩涡，希尔凡的每一次深入都让他感受到快意从脚趾尖蜿蜒而上，他的双腿，他的腰臀，他的背脊，他的胸口，他不知觉环住希尔凡脖颈的双手，每一寸他们彼此贴合的地方，都交融在极致的欢愉之中。

此时的菲力克斯放下了所有的傲慢与理智，全身心都被这越涌越烈的愉悦吞噬。他感到整个世界都在翻转，他眼前晃过碎片般的景象，人来人去，潮起潮落，然而无论何时都愿意在他身边驻足的，唯有这个红毛笨蛋，这个总是蠢笑的白痴，这个眼中只有他一人的傻瓜。

“啊…希尔……凡…”菲力克斯略带哭腔，轻唤道。

“唔……啊，菲力克斯…”

希尔凡闭眼深埋在菲力克斯的胸口，顺着锁骨往上不停落下带着占有欲的吮吻。

“菲力克斯，告诉我，”希尔凡挣开菲力克斯的怀抱，望向他的爱人，双眸闪烁的热切是愉悦与真诚，“我们想的，是一件事吧？”

_“有你在，真是太好了。”_

菲力克斯再次张开他的双手，摸着希尔凡的耳边碎发，将自己的额头贴上对方的。

“吻我。”

他们亲吻着，相拥彼此身体带来的高潮。

8

希尔凡看向怀中满脸通红的人，不知是激情消退得太缓慢，还是浴室的温度过于高，他摸了摸对方的耳朵，微微发烫。

菲力克斯肩膀一抖，“啧，别碰我。”

“菲力克斯，酒醒了吗？”

“哼，我没醉。”挥肘甩开希尔凡的动作慵懒绵软，毫无说服力。

“是~是~但是你泡久了会晕的。”希尔凡柔声说道，“我们出去吧？”

他撩起菲力克斯的头发一把捋向左肩，白皙的后颈上挂满细密的水珠，他忍不住低头一吻。

“唔！说了别碰我！

”菲力克斯闷哼了一声，藏不住声音中的柔媚，低头的动作盖不住他的脸红，薄薄的一层殷红从耳根泛至后颈。他手一撑，准备起身离开，却发现使不上力道，上身一晃，软趴趴地跌回希尔凡的怀里。希尔凡憋着坏笑，环住菲力克斯的肩，身体往前一倾，伸手抱起了菲力克斯。

“住……我自己能走。”

菲力克斯耸肩企图推开希尔凡，却发现自己被希尔凡有力的双手紧紧固定，无法挣脱，他不甘心似地轻捶了两下希尔凡，乖乖任由对方搬运。

希尔凡起身走出浴缸，抱住菲力克斯让他缓身坐在木凳上，用毛巾为他擦拭头发，顺着脖子往下裹为他擦干身体，菲力克斯又是猝然一颤。

“唔！我自己来。”从希尔凡手中一把扯过浴巾，胡乱地盖在身上揉擦。

“不弄干会感冒哦~”

希尔凡站在一旁擦净自己，随后将浴巾系在腰际，蹲在地上抬起菲力克斯的腿，拽过菲力克斯手中的毛巾帮他擦。

“啊，我……自己可以！”

菲力克斯看着希尔凡掰开自己的腿，从大腿根部顺着往下擦到脚趾，希尔凡只是极为普通地捏着他的脚踝，但他却感到腹腔内莫名涌上一阵骚动。

平日就算是一起洗澡，也从未替对方擦过身体，不同于肌肤相亲的触摸，希尔凡握住毛巾掠过他的皮肤时，他感受不到对方手掌的温热，这种隔着毛巾触摸的感觉并不令他抗拒，只是这样的感觉略微有些瘙痒，略微让他感到……不满足。

“好了。”希尔凡的声音让菲力克斯回过神，“我们回房间吧。”

希尔凡抱着菲力克斯让他坐在床上，指尖触碰到的皮肤还在微微发烫，菲力克斯深色的长发湿哒哒地粘连在一起，发梢仍落下水珠，低头的人紧紧抓牢身上的浴巾，看不清脸上的表情。

希尔凡拿着干净的衣物准备给菲力克斯换上，他顺手去扯菲力克斯身上的毛巾，却发现对方捏着不放。

“嗯？菲力克斯，怎么了？”他又拽了一下，依然不为所动。“我替你换衣……服…”希尔凡突然放慢了语速。

他注意到菲力克斯交叠并拢的双腿一高一低，左腿屈膝盖在右腿上，侧着身左臂朝向他，遮遮掩掩地样子极为古怪。尽管菲力克斯极力掩饰，希尔凡还是看到了，菲力克斯两股之间、被浴巾覆盖的地方，微微隆起。

他左手越过菲力克斯的上身，闪到对方的正面，俯身佯装伸出右手。菲力克斯立刻身体前倾把浴巾腾空拽至胸前，另一只手推向希尔凡的肩膀——被一把抓住，希尔凡趁菲力克斯没反应过来，“唰”得一下抽走菲力克斯身上的毛巾。

“哇……不是吧~精神真好啊。”希尔凡坏笑道。他盯着菲力克斯半勃起的下体，吹了个口哨。

“……谁…”菲力克斯嘴唇发抖，咬牙切齿地轻声道，“……谁害的啊！”

“诶？”希尔凡眨了眨眼，“诶~~~？是我的错吗？”

“……”菲力克斯涨红了脸抬头怒视对方，双唇紧闭微微打颤，好似威慑中的猫咪，“不然呢！”

“好~好~”

希尔凡看到爱人这般生气的样子，不由得想要逗弄一下，“那我要好好弥补一下自己的过错呢。”他低头耳语，伸手握住菲力克斯的下体。

“嗯……啊……”

下身突然受到刺激，菲力克斯嘴角溢出甜美的呻吟，他慌忙抬手，手背贴住下唇，张嘴咬下。希尔凡见状，伸手握住菲力克斯的下巴，托腮迫使菲力克斯松口，他的食指与中指顺着菲力克斯的脸颊抚至嘴唇，撑开上唇，顺着微张的唇瓣笔直滑入，他两指轻捏菲力克斯的舌头，中指顺着菲力克斯小小的虎牙一路摸至最内侧的牙根，食指微微按压舌尖，来回搅弄对方口腔中的敏感部位。

菲力克斯丝毫没有抵抗的样子，不如说他似乎享受这样的摆弄，他半开的小嘴随着希尔凡的手指抽动着淌出唾液，细碎的呻吟从希尔凡指尖呼出。

希尔凡当然没有忘记加快另一只手的动作，手中先前绵软的部分已经整个变硬，希尔凡搓揉铃口，前端渗出的蜜液好似雨珠般一点一滴不停汇聚、变大，菲力克斯不由自主地弓背，胸前的起伏渐渐加快，紧绷的腹部已然布上一层汗珠。

希尔凡从未见过这样的菲力克斯，这样忠诚于欲望，甚至有些将自己逼入更深的情欲漩涡。菲力克斯的双手不知何时搭在希尔凡的胸前，纤长的手指如同张开的蜘蛛腿轻点在希尔凡的胸口，迈出交错的步伐抚至腰侧。他的双腿也不再遮遮掩掩，直率地张开，被希尔凡撸动的下体频频挤出半透明的液体，顺着希尔凡的手指下滑，滚至他那狭窄的入口……

“啊！啊……啊…嗯……”菲力克斯身体一颤，希尔凡望着他的爱人达到了高潮，他的指缝被粘稠的浊液覆满，在对方口中捣弄的手指被紧紧吮吸住。

“唔……希尔……凡……”低呼中夹杂柔媚，拖着略带哭腔的尾音，菲力克斯含糊不清地唤道。

“该死！菲力克斯……”

希尔凡觉得有一股热流在大脑中迸裂开，菲力克斯恳求般的邀请让他有些手足无措。情欲的呼唤如同恶魔的低语，带走他的理智。

希尔凡抽出菲力克斯口中的手指，抓着对方的肩，把菲力克斯摁倒在床上，他松开套弄菲力克斯下身的手，就着手中的稠液在微微张开的甬道入口按压，探入，撑开，压低身体扶着自己的性器挤了进去。

希尔凡的动作一气呵成，没有半点迟疑。一反以往的体贴，他不管菲力克斯刚刚经受高潮仍在间歇性射出，也不顾对方正因敏感而轻微痉挛的身体，他只想与菲力克斯紧密地融合在一起，想用自己的气味在对方身上留下烙印，想侵略性地霸占怀中之人的身体。

“啊！唔……唔…！啊……再……用力……啊…！”菲力克斯抬腿盘住希尔凡的臀，脚踝向下用力，催促希尔凡更深入自己体内，他伸出双臂将希尔凡的头带向自己胸口，仰头粗喘。

“啊……菲力克斯……嗯……菲力克斯……”希尔凡不停呼唤爱人的名字，在对方胸口杂乱地亲吻、啃咬，他鲁莽地抽送，每一次撞击都直捣最深处，引得菲力克斯频频高呼，他轻轻撕咬菲力克斯的锁骨，“菲力克斯……天…菲力克斯……啊…我爱你……该死……啊……”

“嗯……啊，希…希尔…凡……啊……啊…！希……嗯……！”

菲力克斯肩背贴着床垫，却忍不住腰臀上扬摆动，迎合希尔凡的动作。希尔凡感受到爱人的热情，他单手一撑，托住菲力克斯的腰，跪坐着直起上身，让菲力克斯骑乘式面对自己。随着姿势的变换，希尔凡感受到下体忽然被绞紧，他捏紧菲力克斯的腰使劲一顶，回应对方的兴奋。

“唔，菲力克斯……”他再次环住爱人，从小腹到胸口，他抱紧菲力克斯的背，仿佛要将对方的呼吸全数挤出体内，“菲力克斯，天……你真棒，我爱你……我爱你……”

肉体的碰撞声、交错的喘息声在房内回荡，烛光摇曳中的二人上下律动，身体紧密无间地贴合，仿佛这一片天地于他们而言就是整个世界，相呼的鼻息之间只剩彼此。

“啊，嗯！嗯……！唔……啊……啊！”

菲力克斯身体一个激灵，脑袋耷拉在希尔凡肩上，发出呜咽般的呻吟，“唔……要…去……啊！啊……！”

“嗯……呼……菲力……”

希尔凡加速顶撞，似乎在笨拙地传达爱意，他满意地感受菲力克斯在每一次深入时仰头娇喘，手指更用力地缠绕在他发丝间，交叠在他背后的双腿轻搐不止。

他们交织的呼吸是甜蜜的束缚，相拥的双臂缠绕着催欲的荆棘，两人在沉醉中跌落，坠入欢愉的深壑。

“嗯……！啊…啊……”

菲力克斯的身体伴着高潮阵阵痉挛，细长的睫毛沾满泪珠微微扑闪，一时的缺氧使他的喘息逐渐化为抽泣，他的思绪被挤压出躯壳，他眼前晃过战场上的景象。

菲力克斯压低身体健步穿越箭雨，轻巧地躲开呼啸而来的劈砍，他架起舞剑之势，直逼敌军，剑影梭梭，一个，两个，三个……挥剑所到之处，招招毙命。厮杀带给他的快感让他兴奋不已，体内翻滚着对战斗的渴求，他踏出精准的步伐，杀敌的招式凶狠利落，他绷紧神经压低呼吸的频率，几近窒息的愉快感让他难以自拔。

敌人的鲜血伴随濒死前的惨呼喷涌而出，洒在他的脸上，微热的粘稠感使他内心躁动。

_好温暖。_

菲力克斯感受到自己正在这生死的狭缝中沉沦，他享受这种愉快的堕落，他想要更多……想要更多这种温暖的快乐……

“菲…………斯…”耳边传来模糊的呼唤，“菲力克斯。”是希尔凡的声音，轻柔的、坚定的声音。

菲力克斯骤然回神，他的美梦被打断了，不过他没有任何想要责备的意思。他回到了一个满载快感的温暖怀抱，不同于战场上的快意，这份温暖是湿漉漉的、无比粘人的，却让他格外安心。

_啊，这样也不错。_

他想到。

_这种沉沦，也不错。_

菲力克斯在这温软的臂弯中找到了自己的平衡点，他瘫软着闭眼享受对方有节奏的心跳声，他感觉有一部分的自己被救赎了。

他哽咽中发出咕噜咕噜的声音，分不清是舒服亦或是难受。他脑海中翻滚着种种言语，他一时间想说很多话，想倾诉自己所思所虑，他的感慨涌出胸口拍打至喉间——

当然，他选择不语。

菲力克斯狠咬希尔凡的脖子，闷闷地蹭着头贴到对方耳际，幽幽说道。

“我爱你。”

“什？！”愣住的希尔凡舌头打结，“再，再说一遍！菲……”

——但是被硬生生地打断了。

“白痴，只准看我一个。”

9

宿醉过后的乏力感让菲力克斯浑身绵软，但他很快迫使自己提起精神。

“菲力克斯，别生气啦。”希尔凡把头架在对方的肩上，弯着眉委屈巴巴地嘀咕。

“啧……”菲力克斯推开希尔凡的脸，“闭嘴。”

“对不起，菲力克斯。”

“对不起什么？”菲力克斯不耐烦地转过头。

“虽然不知道做了什么让你不快，但我知道自己惹你生气了……那我只好乖乖认错。”希尔凡小心翼翼地观察菲力克斯的表情。

“哼……”菲力克斯望着惴惴不安的希尔凡，想要训的话全数吞回了肚中，这幅样子实在狡猾，让他不忍口出恶言。

菲力克斯扯开被子，起身准备离开床边。

“菲力克斯？你去哪？”

“真烦……”菲力克斯忽然往后一靠，抓着希尔凡的脸，拉近，在对方唇上落下一吻。“去洗澡，蠢货。”

希尔凡觉得自己的心情被点亮了，他眨巴着眼，呆滞数秒，倏地起身跟在菲力克斯后面，不安分的双手环住对方的腰。

“我也要去。”得意的语气中藏不住笑。

菲力克斯没有推开这双手，他低头露出浅浅的笑，两手覆着对方的，指尖传来熟悉的温度。

是属于他的，阳光的温度。

-FIN-


End file.
